


And he kissed me. I kissed him back.

by AnnaLoua



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, but mostly just to get us to the pure pwp of chapter 2, chapter one has a vague plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLoua/pseuds/AnnaLoua
Summary: An unwelcome observer at one of their meetings, and the ruse they adopt to throw him off the scent of their business ventures, forces Beth and Rio to confront the tensions brewing between them.





	And he kissed me. I kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Beth and Rio are hot and NBC is a tease so here's my take on what's going down in that promo.

They were meeting in bars and clubs now. It made it nearly impossible to bug them, Rio had explained when she’d asked. There was so much noise that there was little chance of being over heard.

It also meant there was no chance of Beth ignoring the way that Rio was making her feel. There was no more sitting on separate park benches or bleachers at the pool and Rio’s presence had been enough to make her heart race, even at those distances. Now, he was right next to her. His lips often almost touching her ear to be heard against the racket; so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. It made her heart race and her legs clench and more than once she’d had to ask him to repeat what he’d said when she realised that she’d registered only the sound of his voice and the smell of his body, and had missed his actual words. The smile he gave her when he repeated himself made her suspect he knew exactly what effect he was having.

He’d texted her the name of a new club tonight. You had to mix up where you were meeting, he’d told her. This was one of a long list of lessons he was teaching. If you went to the same places people knew where to find you.

This club was even busier and louder than the others they’d been to and she’d looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere. She wanted to text him but she stopped herself. This had been another lesson, one delivered in an irritated tone one night when he’d appeared in her kitchen after she’d sent him a long string of questions.

“Don’t put any detail in a text, Elizabeth.”

“They’re burner phones,” she’d argued.

“Don’t matter. Only the bare minimum on a phone, even a burner. You do everything you can in person. Alright?”

Beth had quickly agreed to this. More in person meetings with him didn’t sound like a great hardship after all.

Beth squeezed through the crowds to the bar, deciding that he’d eventually arrive and she may as well have a drink in the meantime. Glass of bourbon in hand, she turned around and finally saw him.

As she spun round, her red hair bouncing over her shoulder, Rio’s breath caught in his throat. He’d known plenty of beautiful women before and felt these feelings of lust and desire but he knew this time was different. There was something about Elizabeth and, no matter how much he tried to push her out of his mind, she’d always wind up back in there again.

He knew that he was intimidating and scary, it’s what made him so good at his job, and he was used to his men and his women doing what he told them with little resistance. But not Elizabeth. He’d been intrigued by her from the first time he’d broken into her house and she’d made her speech about why he shouldn’t kill her. He’d been fascinated since the day in the store when she’d thrown his words back at him; “We’re here to win, bitch.” He knew that any woman who could look him in the eyes and call him a bitch was a woman worth paying attention to.

And he had been paying attention. To how flustered she got when he first suggested she tell the FBI he was hitting it. To how determined and sure of herself she was when she’d given her own name to him instead of her ‘secret shopper’. He’d become more and more enamoured and he’d been damn near obsessed since she’d thrown the keys in his face and got him arrested. No one had ever stood against him or played him the way that she had. He’d been furious, yes, but it confirmed what he’d suspected about her. Underneath her inexperience, her insecurities and her fear there was some real potential and he knew that he was the one who could coax it out of her.

She came towards him and said something but the noise of the club drowned out her words. He stood up and she leant into his ear to repeat herself.  
  
“What did you want to talk about?”

The noise was so deafening that any chance of a conversation required standing with their bodies all but on top of each other and speaking directly into one another’s ears. Beth’s comprehension was further hindered by her growing arousal. She was acutely aware of her rising heart rate, her hardening nipples and the wetness building between her legs. She was trying desperately to keep her mind on business when Rio suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. Beth gasped and instinctively grasped onto his shoulders to steady herself.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

“Don’t turn around,” he said, in the lowest voice he could manage while still being heard. “But we got company.”

“Company?”

“One of Turner’s guys. FBI or police.”

Beth made to turn her head but Rio took a firm grip on the back of her neck.  
  
“What part of ‘don’t turn around’ aren’t you getting?”  
  
“Sorry. How do you know it’s a cop?”  
  
“This line of work it pays to recognise cops. They’re usually not as clever as they think they are. They stand out in a place like this.” 

“Well, what do we do?” Beth asked nervously. 

“Kiss me.” 

She spluttered. “Excuse me?” 

“Kiss me,” he repeated and, before she could question it again or wonder what the hell kind of game he was playing, his lips were on hers. 

They were as soft and warm, yet passionate and possessive, as they had been in her many fantasies. He kept one hand firmly on her neck while he moved the other from her hip to the small of her back and pulled her body closer to him. Her steadying hands on his shoulders took on a near vice like grip as their kiss deepened and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. 

Rio pulled away and, before Beth had so much as a second to collect her thoughts or try to work out what had just happened, he was holding her hand and leading her across the dance floor. He walked quickly and purposefully and Beth had to hurry to keep up with him. 

He opened the door of one of the toilet cubicles and pulled her in with him. When the door shut, blocking some of the noise, Beth turned to him. 

“What are we doing? Doesn’t it look really suspicious for us to come in here together?” 

Rio only laughed. “Two people goin’ to a private place in a club? Not that suspicious, darlin’” 

“Wh-,” Beth blushed when she realised what he meant, and then she looked around them in disgust. “That’s nasty. Who’d want to have sex in here?” 

Rio smirked, leaning back against the door. “Sorry, princess, I forgot you’re all about the satin sheets.”

“There’s a world of options between satin sheets and putting your naked ass on whatever’s gone on in here.” 

She pulled a face and Rio just laughed again. 

“’S alright, sweetheart. You don’t have to put your ass on anythin’. We just gotta sell it to the cop.” 

“Sell it?”

“Yeah, you know. Make some noise and whatnot.” 

He started hitting his back against the door gently and groaning while Beth stood in front of him, her blush deepening to a vibrant scarlet. 

“Come on, mami.” 

When she stayed silent, he shook his head. “Such a fuckin’ prude.” 

“I’m not a prude!” Beth insisted indignantly. 

“So, what then? Car man never able to get you off?” 

“Shut up,” Beth snapped. It was bad enough hearing about her non-existent sex life from Annie, she couldn’t deal with it from Rio too. 

“C’mere,” he reached out and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her up against him. 

“Rio!” she gasped, and he smirked. 

“There. That’s a start, darlin’.” 

The whole thing was insane. Every time Beth thought she’d done the craziest thing she could possibly do, suddenly she was in a club bathroom pretending to have sex with a gangster. 

As it went on though, as with many parts of her new life, Beth found it becoming more and more comfortable. Her timid gasps and moans gave way to enthusiastic, passionate ones and Rio’s hands which continued to stroke and grasp her ass and thighs were more than enough to elicit some very real moans in amongst her theatrics.

Beth would never have thought of herself as an exhibitionist, but somehow the idea that a cop or FBI agent could be stood outside the door right now was making her even hotter and wetter and she circled her hips and pressed up against him as she moaned, desperate for some friction on her aching pussy. 

Her breath quickened as her cries got more intense and she pounded on the door with her palms and screamed his name. 

When the moment was over, Beth felt a little embarrassed. She worried she might have been a bit over the top and sounded silly. As offended as she’d been by Annie’s comment about the dried-up ass twigs she did have sort of a point as it had been a long time since Beth had had a real orgasm, and even then it had more often been the result of her own fingers than of Dean. 

But, when she glanced at Rio, he was looking at her intensely with lust written clearly on his face. 

“Damn, mama, I take it back. You ain’t a prude.” 

She smiled at him and started to straighten out her clothes but he took her wrist and shook his head. 

“No one hooks up in a club toilet and comes out looking like some kinda Bree Van de Kamp bitch.” 

Saying this, he hooked his finger into the collar of her blouse and pulled. 

“Hey!” she protested, watching her top few buttons bounce across the floor. “Could you not have just undone them?” 

“I’m more a rip it off kinda guy,” he smiled at her and licked his lips lightly. 

She smirked back and yanked hard on his shirt, scattering his buttons alongside hers. “You know what? So am I.” 

He grinned and it was all he could do not to rip her blouse the rest of the way off and make their ruse completely real, but he forced himself to hold back. He wanted Elizabeth, perhaps more than he’d ever wanted a woman in his life, and he was pretty sure that she wanted him as well, but not here. Satin sheets might not be necessary but his queen deserved better than a quick fuck in a dirty toilet stall. When they finally did screw, and he was very sure that they would, he wanted it to be thorough and intimate and everything that he had imagined when he lay in bed at night and couldn’t get this damn woman out of his head. 

“Come on, mama.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s go give that cop somethin’ to look at.”


End file.
